


Food Run

by AKB613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB613/pseuds/AKB613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sorta a "pre-quel" of Suspiciously Destiel, so... Yeah. That's it. Tell me what you thought.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Food Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a "pre-quel" of Suspiciously Destiel, so... Yeah. That's it. Tell me what you thought.

Dean rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. 4:17am  
He groaned. He slammed his phone on the nightstand, harder than he intended, but he didn't care. He hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few weeks.  
Except for that one night:  
Cas had been back that night. He came to the bunker, and simply wanted to go to his room. The one he stayed in while he was human. It was strange, Castiel usually demanded not to get a bed or a room when they had to stay in a motel while on a hunt.  
He simply stood in his room and looked around.  
When Castiel came back out, about 5 minutes later, he said "I think Claire would like it here." He said it with a bit of a hinting voice.  
Sam looked up from his laptop, chuckled, and said "Does she need somewhere to stay?"  
"I think she might. Could she stay here?"  
"If she wants, sure." Sam continued to smile.  
"As long as she doesn't bitch about my food, my music, or my tv, I'm cool with it." Dean interrupted, with a bit of an annoyance, while making a sandwich.  
"Actually, Claire is fond of many of your interests." Castiel said while examining a bottle of salad dressing Sam had on the table. He was squinting. Dean loved seeing Cas squint. It turned him on (to be blunt about it), while trying to be subtle, he finished making his sandwich.  
Dean stared at him curiously. "Like what?" He said after a moment.  
"She likes Metallica, ACDC, and Kansas. She is always listening to them on her phone." Cas put the bottle on the table, and continued looking at random things around the kitchen. "She also watched Doctor Sexy M.D a few times while I was with her. Also she likes Three Stooges, and she often par takes in eating at some of your favourite restaurants."  
Dean just stared at him. He was surprised Cas knew that much about him, and slightly turned on. He sat down across from sam at the kitchen table, and was hoping Sam wasn't listening.  
Sam was listening, he just brushed it off as their "profound bond" and went about his research.  
After what Dean thought what was an eternity:  
"So get this, four people have-" Sam started, only to be interrupted by Dean shouting (with his mouth full) "OH MY GOD! It's been a freakin' hour! We've been relaxing for one hour. Can you put your research on hold for a few days. I think we're entitled to a few days off!"  
Sam was rather startled by Dean. He had been particularly quiet, but he took this as being tired, or needing to hook up with someone.  
Sam had noticed Dean not being himself lately. He wasn't hooking up with any women when he went to bars, he stayed home and cleaned his guns, watched tv, an drank some whiskey. He wasn't even drinking as much as usual. It was still a substantial amount, but not as much as usual. He just wasn't acting like "Dean."  
Castiel seemed to notice this as well. "Are you feeling alright Dean?" Cas asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just tired or something" Dean answered. He felt somewhat guilty for snapping like that.  
"Okay, whatever man.." Sam replied, checked the time (2:17pm), closed his laptop, and went to the fridge to get the salad he had made earlier that day.  
Castiel was now looking at some weird box. Dean thought they were crackers, but he wasn't sure. He was getting hungry too, even after eating that sandwich.  
Dean walked to the fridge, but there was nothing there he wanted to eat.  
"We're running low on food. We need to go for groceries." He paused, and turned towards Castiel. "Uh... Hey Cas, wanna come get some food? Sam already has his rabbit food." Dean laughed abit to himself.  
"Sure." Castiel put the box down on the counter, and looked at Dean.  
Dean started walking out, Cas following, and said "Want anything picked up, Sammy?"  
"Nah" Sam said with a mouth full of salad.  
"Alright!" Dean shouted from down the hallway.  
Dean got into the Impala that was in desperate need of a wash, and started it up. Castiel closed his side door, and looked at Dean.  
Dean glanced over and saw Castiel staring at him. He smiled, and was still a little turned on from Cas going on about him.  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Castiel sounded concerned.  
"Yeah, just something's been on my mind..."  
"And what's that?" Castiel replied.  
What was Dean supposed to say to that? _I've been having feelings for you since we got out of purgatory like 3 years ago, and lately, since you've been human (well pretty much) you've been very hot and I like it!? NOPE!_  
"I don't know, just haven't been feeling myself."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah Cas, I'm sure."  
"Oh... Okay..." Castiel sounded rather disappointed with Dean's answer.  
It was quiet, and awkward in Dean's opinion. He reached over and turned on the radio.  
Dust In The Wind by Kansas played.  
Dean hummed along until they pulled up to a local restaurant.  
"I thought we were going food shopping!?" Castiel asked.  
"Well what do you think they sell at restaurants?" Dean replied with a smile.  
They got out of the car and walked to the door. Dean opened the door and waited for Castiel to walk through.  
"Thank you, Dean" Castiel smiled.  
God damn! he's hot Dean thought.  
The sat down at a booth near the door, and looked at two of the menus on the table.  
About 5 minutes later a tall, good looking, blonde waitress walked over. "Ami" written on her name tag. She looked at the both of them and said "Hi, I'm Ami, welcome to Norma's. May I take your order?"  
"Hi Ami, yeah-- I'll get a cheese burger, fries and coke, and--" he turned to Castiel "what do you want, Cas?"  
"I'll have just a regular burger, and a coffee."  
"Alrighty, coming right up!" She walked towards the counter and handed the paper she had scribbled their order on to another woman standing behind the counter.  
"How's Claire been?" Dean asked.  
Castiel started to take his trench coat off. "She's better. She's been kinda sad lately though." He neatly folded it in half, and put in on towards the wall on his seat.  
"Well it's understandable. Her mom was killed, like, a month ago"  
Castiel gave a slight head nod.  
Dean was looking around. "Nice place." He said after a while. Castiel had been staring at him since the waitress left. _What was her name? Ashley? Amanda? NO Ami!_ Dean thought to himself.  
"Yes. It is quite nice." Castiel was still staring at him.  
"Do I have something on my face or what?" Dean ran his hand across his jawline and over his mouth.  
"What? I don't understand?" Castiel squinted.  
"You've been, like, staring at me since we got here." Dean said quietly.  
"I enjoy looking at you. Is that a problem? Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
Dean felt a blush run up his beck an on his face. He couldn't help but smile. He quickly looked down at the table.  
"I- uh... What?" Is all Dean managed to get out.  
Castiel was still staring at him; Squinting now.  
_What? Did he just fucking say that? Did I hear that right? Just.. What?_ Dean's thoughts were scattered.  
"I-- what did you mean by that?" The words stumbled out of his mouth.  
"You are my best friend, Dean. Looking at you makes me very happy... Also yo-"  
"Here you go: One cheese burger, fries, and a coke, and a burger, and a coffee." Ami put the trays on their table.  
_What was he gonna say?_ Dean took the top bun off his burger and put some ketchup on the patty.  
She put Castiel's tray on the table, and smiled. "Anything else for the happy couple?"  
"No tha- wait what?" Dean's thoughts were so scrambled he just barely noticed what Ami had said.  
"Couple?" Castiel had questioned her.  
"Oh. I-uh? Sorry, I just guessed. I mean- uh- I'm gonna go over there. Let me know if you need anything.." Ami awkwardly left, and walked over behind the counter.  
"What did she mean by couple?" Castiel now turned his focus back to Dean, who's face was red. "Dean?"  
_Oh. My. God. Does he feel this awkward? Of course not, it's Cas... I mean we would be a cute couple. Like that would happen._  
"Yeah?" Dean said after a minute, as he started eating some of his fries.  
"What's wrong? You're acting different... What did she mean by 'Couple?'"  
"Uh.. She meant like- me and you- together..."  
_That was the awkwardest thing I've ever said_ Dean thought.  
"We are together!?" Castiel said. Naive.  
"No Cas. Uh- not..." Dean chuckled. He didn't know how to word this. "Like- Me and you- Together- as a couple-" Castiel continued to look confused and squint at him. "Like a guy and a chick-Like-Dating." Dean's face was burning.  
_Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject_ Dean pleaded to himself. He stuffed some fries in his mouth.  
"What's wrong with that?" Castiel sounded a little upset.  
Dean made a weird snorting noise. "I- uh. What?" Dean was confused.  
"What would be the problem if we were 'dating'" Castiel air quoted.  
"It wouldn't be a problem."  
"Perhaps if I had been in the vessel of a female, instead of Jimmy's..." Castiel said very quietly.  
"Cas! Listen to me!" Dean said fairly loudly. "You are perfect!" He lowered his voice. "and I'm glad you picked Jimmy as a vessel." _What the fuck was that? Did-I just fucking say that? Oh my fucking shit._  
Castiel smiled. He looked down at his untouched Burger and coffee.  
A few people were staring at them. Dean took a sip of his coke, and subtly looked around at these people  
"I think we would make a good couple, Dean."  
Dean immediately started choking.  
"WHAT?" He choked out. His face was burning. His whole body tingled from goosebumps. _No fucking way this is happening. No. Fucking. Way._  
"Me and you. Together. As a couple. Dating. That would be nice. Don't you agree?" Castiel asked him.  
God those blue eyes.  
"Uh- I..." Dean had no words.  
Castiel just stared. He started to smile.  
"You feel it too, don't you?" He has a sly grin on his face.  
"What?"  
"That feeling. It's... A warm feeling. All tingly, and sweet. I only feel it when I'm with you."  
Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yeah..." Is all he could get out.  
"Good." Cas reached his hand out and wrapped it around Dean's.  
Dean smiled. Face red. He cleared his throat and said "Check please!?"  
Ami hurried over, and smiled. Uh sure. Here:" she left it on the table.  
Dean took out his old wallet (with the one available hand) and pulled out two twenties.  
"Dean we only had 2 meals"  
"She deserves a tip." Dean smiled, and got up, being careful not to let go of Castiel's hand.  
He led Castiel out of the booth, outside, and to the Impala.  
He opened Castiel's door, and Castiel got in. He closed the door, and walked around. He checked his phone (3:46pm). He got in the car, closed his door, and started it up. Castiel moved closer to him, sitting in the middle of the seat.  
He leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.  
Hey Jude by The Beatles played. Dean loved this song.  
"Maybe we should get groceries?" Castiel asked as he looked at Dean.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah, that will be much easier to explain."  
"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while? Castiel said quietly.  
"I think that'd be better.... For now anyways." Dean said.  
Castiel tilted his head forward, staring at the side of Dean's face.  
Dean looks at him.  
He tilted his head up, and slowly brought his lips to contact with Dean's.  
Hey Jude,  
don't make it bad  
Take a sad song  
and make it better  
Remember  
to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it Better


End file.
